1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wet-type plate making machine and specifically to a fixing apparatus of the wet-type plate making machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been generally known that a wet-type plate making machine wherein an electrostatic latent image on a front surface of a master is developed with developing solution develops the electrostatic latent image at a developing apparatus and then, after removing and cleaning a photosensitive stratum at a rinsing-squeezing apparatus, fixes and dries a toner image with a fixing apparatus.
FIG. 1 shows a fixing apparatus of the above type for the wet-type plate making machine, wherein a preheating panel heater B and a drying panel heater C which are aligned in a conveyance direction of a master X are disposed on a fixing apparatus frame A is disposed and, while the master X that is delivered from a rinsing-squeezing apparatus that is not shown in the figure is being conveyed by intermediate conveyance rollers D and exit conveyance rollers E, a toner image on a front surface thereof is fixed and dried. FIG. 1 also shows retaining rollers F for having the master X be in tight contact with the top surface of the drying panel heater, and electric heaters G.
In the fixing apparatus of the structure as described above, the master X which contains a lot of moisture in delivered from the rinsing-squeezing apparatus and especially the rear surface of the master X is wet with drops of liquid which contains surplus toner and residue of the photosensitive stratum.
Therefore, at the time of preheating and drying by the preheating panel heater B and the drying panel heater, the surplus toner and photo sensitive stratum residue are transferred to the top surfaces b and c of the preheating panel heater B and drying panel heater C and grow into manses. Eventually, a front edge of the master may collide against the masses sticking to the top surfaces b and c of the preheating panel heater B and the drying panel heater C to cause a jam or the masses may separated abruptly from the top surfaces b and c of the preheating panel heater B and the drying panel heater C to contaminate the toner image on the front surface of the master X.
Another problem with the conventional fixing apparatus is that the surplus toner on the rear surface of the master X has been dried as it was and the surplus toner on the rear surface of the finished master X can contaminate operator's hands.